Hanna's Courage
by lovelylovelyc
Summary: Hanna  OC   is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts and expects another boring year.  Little does she know how soon things will change and how one courageous man will change everything. Starts with the Triwizard Tournament to at least the last book.
1. Chapter 1  Another Year Begins

Hey everyone, this is my Neville love story, because who doesn't love Neville? I don't do any crazy kinky stuff, so if you're looking for that, look elsewhere. I follow the main story, adding my own twists where I deem necessary, but the main story adheres to the book/movie.

I hope everyone likes it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE toss me a review, it really helps inspire me if I know that someone else out there is enjoying what I'm writing.

Also I'm indecisive about whether I want to continue the story in the first or third person, input on that is appreciate.

Annnnnd I'm looking for anyone interested in beta-ing. I've never posted on FF, but I keep seeing stuff about getting a beta reader so I figure it can't hurt to ask!

Again, I hope you all like it!

*First chapter is just setting up everything, a lot of Triwizard Tournament talk, but ya gotta start somewhere!

Chapter 1

Another Year Begins

"All aboard! Last call for Hogwarts Express! Last Call! ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled as he prepared the train for departure.

"Argh, another year at Hogwarts," I thought to myself as I settled into my seat on the train. Although it was only my third year, I was already tired of school. Sure I had made plenty of friends, and learned new spells and potions, but I still felt like I wanted more excitement. It seemed that the only exciting thing that happened at Hogwarts happened to only one person, Harry Potter. How I yearned to be him, and join him on one of his adventures.

"Students, first years especially need to listen to this! Please make sure you have changed into your robes before we arrive! You have a time until we get there, but make sure you are changed by the time we arrive." A voice announced over the train's intercom, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"Well, no time like the present is there?" I quietly said to myself as I grabbed my bag and changed into my robes. "These blasted robes, I swear they were made centuries ago."

I slumped back down into the train's soft bench and my hand instinctively moved to my neck where my mother's necklace hung. My mother gave me her necklace my first year at Hogwarts. It was a golden lion that held a snake in its claws. The lion's eyes were made out of small red jewels that glistened whenever the light hit it correctly. My family had a long history of being assigned to Gryffindor, and my parents were hoping the same good fortune would befall me. The family tradition held true and my first year at Hogwarts, the sorting hat had barely touched my head before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

That was such a long time ago, so much has changed. Well, not everything I guess.Thoughts raced though my head as I felt the train pull to a stop and heard the compartment doors all throughout the train fly open and began to see students walking out. I grabbed a hold of my bag and managed to wedge out of my compartment and followed the crowd out of the train.

"Hanna! How was your summer?" A voice asked from behind me as we all squeezed our way through the corridors.

I turned to look and see who it was, and to my pleasure it was Neville Longbottom. "Hey Neville!" I replied as I gave him a hug. He blushed; I forgot how shy he was around girls. "Sorry Neville." I laughed. "My summer was great, my parents and I traveled around France, visited some relatives, it was loads of fun. How was yours?"

I waited for a response but soon found that Neville and I were being separated by a herd of students. Knowing our chances at having a conversation were lost we both attempted to say goodbye and continued being towards the carriages.

"Hell, it's like we're a herd of cattle being herded into pasture." I mumbled, finding my way onto one of the carriages. We arrived at the castle soon after and as I was stepping down out of it my bag was knocked out of my hand as a young student ran by. I bent down to retrieve it only to be head butted by someone. I winced in pain and rubbed the spot where my head hit in the hopes of soothing it.

"Arg I'm sorry; I saw you drop your bag I was just trying to… gosh I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked the person whom I'd collided with asked.

I looked up to see Neville looking down upon me, "Oh hey Neville, seems we can't keep from running into each other today." I said as he handed me my bag.

"Literally!" he joked as we entered the school's main hall.

We continued our conversation, adding other students, all of us catching up with each other, trying to figure out who had the best summer, and also listening to those whose summer was quite boring. We continued talking well into the evening, until it was time for all of the students to gather in the great hall for the return to school feast, and the sorting of the first year students.

The doors to the hall swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in, a line of scared first-years behind her. The sorting hat did what it did best and sorted the new students into their new houses. Then the feast began and we were halfway through it Dumbledore, as aged and gray as ever stood up and silenced us, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked down the table and discovered Ron Weasley looking quite embarrassed at his sudden outburst that had interrupted the headmaster.

"I am in fact, not joking Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore commented as he then began to try and tell us a joke concerning a troll, hag, and a leprechaun. After his failed attempt at the joke he continued with, "The Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. A champion is selected to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. The schools take the task of holding the tournament it in turns every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until that is the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

The hall was filled with whispers of shock at hearing the mention of death, and Dumbledore then continued with, "There have been several attempts over the years to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been successful. However, our own department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find him or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and, as an added bonus, a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Dumbledore added that a strict age restriction of 17 was going to be added to the rules, in order to ensure student's safety. He concluded his speech by telling us that it had been a long night and we should all head up to our dormitories and go to bed. A few of my friends said goodbye and I decided I would stay and eat a little more before I went to bed. I grabbed a desert from across the table and took a bite out of it. I looked up and glanced around the room and looking down the table saw a familiar face looking back at me; Neville. I smiled at him and I think caught him off guard because he quickly turned a shade of pink and got up from the table and left the hall. I giggled to myself and went back to my desert.

"The Triwizard Tournament . . . hmm maybe this year's gonna be more exciting than I expected."


	2. Chapter 2  Comfort in the Night

Second chapter up right away! I know the first chapter wasn't super exciting, but I'm just setting the stage, I promise!

Again, reviews make my day! Good OR bad! Honestly, criticism works just as well as compliments, it makes me want to write better so that those people that didn't like it, will end up liking it! Of course saying good things about the story doesn't hurt either!

Still looking for a beta person…lemme know if you would like to beta!

CHAPTER 2

Lending a Helping Hand

Classes began along with our usual routine as well. The classes I were taking this year were; Herbology with professor Sprout, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Divination with Professor Trelawney, 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody and 4th year potions with Professor Snape.

Snape was as charming as usual, constantly yelling at Harry and Ron, and when Neville melted a pot while brewing a potion, Professor Snape gave him detention and apparently made him disembowel a barrel full of horned toads. I learned this after I found Neville huddled in a back corner of the Gryffindor tower, silently staring out a window.

"Neville is that you?" I asked.

"Yes . . . erm I hello." Neville quietly replied.

"Neville what's the matter?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing." He quickly replied.

"Oh come Neville, you can tell me. Cross my heart I won't use the information to later humiliate and disgrace you in the middle of the great hall." I joked as I sat next to him.

He smiled and let out a gently laugh.

I gently nudged him, "It'll help you to tell someone."

"It's just, well I'm sure you heard what Snape made me do after potions." He said quietly.

"No, I haven't heard anything." I answered.

"He…he made me disembowel toads." He ashamedly replied.

"He did what? He's such an ass! I'm so sorry he made you do that, it sounds just awful."

"I just, I can't seem to do anything right." He sighed.

"What? Neville you can't think that. You're good at plenty of things!"

"Like what, I can't even brew a bloody potion without melting the pot." He sighed.

"Oh Neville! You can't possibly be this upset over something that happened in Snape's class! He's such a monster!" I exclaimed with a slight nudge.

"Hanna you're a 3rd year in a 4th year potions class, you're great at it all."

"I most certainly am not! I can't cook, my spelling is horrible and I snore in my sleep!" My final revelation made him laugh. "Besides, you know which class I do horribly in . . . Herbology, and I happen to know that you excel at it and have become Professor Sprout's favorite student."

He smiled, "Well, I do love it down there. When there are no students around, and I can just sit and listen to the plants, hear them grow."

"Hell I hope you don't try and listen to the Mandrake! I'll never forget when she asked us to replant them. I thought my ears would never stop ringing!" I explained in disgust.

Neville laughed, "That lesson is a favorite of the Professor's. She has quite the interesting sense of humor."

We both laughed loudly at the thought of the Professor laughing while first years screamed at the plant's horrible screeching.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Neville said.

"Anytime Neville." I smiled as I placed my hand against his leg. I felt him instinctively flinch away, which both made us feel instantly awkward. Hoping to ease the tension I swung my arm around his shoulders and exclaimed, "Now come on! Let's get out of this dusty old tower!"

"Dusty old tower! You are the one that came up here to . . . actually what were you doing up here?" he asked as we both stood up.

"Oh I come up here to study sometimes. It's nice and quiet so I can concentrate. Hey maybe next time we're up here at the same time you could help me with some Herbology homework! It couldn't hurt get some help from the Professors favorite student!" I teased.

"No sorry, I can't help lost causes." He replied.

Shocked at his bluntness I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Oh no, now you're DEFINATAELY helping me!"

We both laughed and continued our trek back to the common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3  Mad Eye's Advice

Ack I'm such a nerd, I got so excited seeing that a few of you added me to your favorites that I decided to put part 3 up tonight too!

*Typical HP disclaimer* I am not, or affiliated with JK Rowling! Hanna however is all mine and has gone through quite a few name changes before I arrived at Hanna; Adele, Elizabeth, Alexandra, and Gwen just to name a few.

Anywhoo enough ramblings, onto Chapter 3 :)!

**Chapter 3**

**Mad-Eye's Advice**

One day during a Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Moody, he was beginning his lesson about the Imperius Curse and had asked the class, "What is the Imperius curse?"

"The Imperius Curse is one of three unforgivable curses. It's when a wizard takes control of another's mind and then tells that person what to do. While under the Imperius curse, the person doesn't realize it and will do whatever the person that put them under the curse tells them to." I found myself uttering as I doodled in my notes.

"Correct! Next time, raise your hand." Professor Moody said.

"Sorry Professor." I replied as I felt my cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"Now Ms. Rousseau, since you seem to know so much about the Imperius Curse, what do you know about unforgivable curses?" he asked as he walked slowly towards me, his mechanical eye zooming in.

"Well there's the Cruciatus Curse which is said to cause excruciating pain and can eventually lead to death. And then there's … the killing curse." I said as I fiddled nervously with my quill , awaiting his response.

"Correct, and has anyone ever been said to have survived the killing curse?" Professor Moody asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"And who is that person Mrs. Rousseau?" Professor Moody asked.

"Why, Harry Potter sir." I replied as I looked across the room towards where Harry was sitting.

"Excellent." Moody said as he walked over to me and then said, "15 points for GRYFFINDOR! Congratulations Ms. Rousseau. CLASS DISMISSED! Ms. Rousseau I'd like you to stay after for a moment." Moody said to me as I was gathering up my things to leave.

Once everyone had left the class the Professor called me up to his desk and as I reached it motioned for me to sit down.

"Now Hanna, care to tell me why you know so much about these curses?" he asked.

"OH, um I dunno, I find them interesting I guess." I replied.

"Interesting . . . you find the three worst curses known the witching world to be . . . interesting. And where is it you obtained the information on them?"

"My – my parents are firm believers that in these . . . evil times, we must all be prepared. That evil wizards will not hesitate do use dark magic on us, so we should not be afraid to know the spells and if necessary use them."

"I see." he responded, his magical eye moving back and forth scanning my face. "Hanna have you ever taken into consideration what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry professor I'm not following you." I replied with a befuddled look on my face.

"What are your plans for once you leave Hogwarts? You are only in your third year if I remember correctly?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my third year." I replied.

"Then how is it you are in a 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" he asked.

"My first year here I was in Professor Lockhart's class and found the class to be really easy. He spoke with Dumbledore and they recommended that I skip a year and advance up to the next year. I'm also in 4th year potions. I guess my parent's paranoia and over-zealousness for all things magical has put me ahead of the curve." I rambled to him.

"Interesting, a Gryffindor who is interested, and seems to actually excel in the studies of the Dark Arts." he said as he got up from his desk and began to pace along the back of the classroom.

"I'm not really interested in them . . . or what I mean to . . ." he cut me off before I could finish.

"Ms. Rousseau, you do not need to explain yourself to me, you seem to forget that I have chased dark wizards as a career up until this point."

"Professor where are you going with all of this?" I asked.

"Hanna have you ever thought what you will do once you leave Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"Hanna you have great potential, from what I've seen you are an exceptionally skilled young wizard. You have the potential to become great at whatever you end up doing, good or bad." his voice trailed off.

"Good or bad?" I asked confused.

He turned quickly and looked at me and spoke very quickly, "You do have a choice Ms Rousseau. You-know-who still has many supporters; a young wizard with an interest in the dark arts would surely be looked at as an asset."

I looked at him with horror in my eyes, "What! Me, a dark wizard? Professor I would never! I could never!"

He squinted at me and rising from his chair said, "Of course Ms. Rousseau. Now I must ask you to leave."

"Yes professor." I said as I quickly stood up and walked towards the classroom's exit. As I was about to leave the class I looked back towards the front and saw Moody standing there taking a drink from a flask. I stared for a moment longer before being scared away as Moody's magical eye darted in my direction. I quickly closed the door and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So what did Moody want?" I heard someone ask as I was walking up the Grand Staircase.

"Hey Harry, Ron." I said as I turned around to see Harry running up the stairs followed by Ron. "He wanted to know how I knew so much about the three unforgiveable curses." I said.

"How did you know so much about them?" I heard Ron ask.

"What's the matter Ron? Afraid I'll use one of them on you?" I laughed as I continued walking up the stairs.

"'Course not! You wouldn't would you?" Ron asked as I saw him stop dead in his tracks.

"RON? . . . HONESTLY?" I questioned.

"Didn't think so." Ron replied as he regained his path following Harry.

"My parents have always taught me about all kinds of magic. They say that we must be prepared at all times for any kind of magic." I said.

"The only magic my parents ever taught me were cleaning spells." Ron mumbled.

"Wow, your parents sound amazing." Harry replied in awe, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Moody also told me that I show potential to become a great wizard, and that I'd be good at whatever I end up doing." I said.

"Really? That's brilliant!" Ron excitedly said.

"

Hanna, that's great!" Harry replied.

I stopped them on the stairs as I remembered what else Moody had discussed, "He also mentioned You-Know-Who. The he still has supporters, and that all wizards have a choice of which side to be on."

"Bloody hell, he said what?" Ron exclaimed.

"It was, scary. No one has ever mentioned . . . mentioned anything like him having supporters still. And I certainly never expected one of my Professors to be the one saying it!"

The three of us stood in silence for a few moments before Harry finally broke it, "I'm sure he was only saying that to check your response. He's been hunting dark wizards for years, maybe he's just become a little paranoid.

"You're probably right." I said as we reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Pantaloons." I said to the portrait.

"Correeeccctt!" the fat lady poorly sang as she swung the door open.

"She sure has become desperate for passwords lately . . . pantaloons?" Ron joked.

We all instantly forgot about our previous conversation and spent the rest of the night thinking of hilarious and absurd words that could be used as passwords.


	4. Chapter 4  Foreign Guests

Another filler chapter, stick with me, next few chapters will be the three tasks from the perspective of people sitting in the stands watching the craziness unfold.

Toss me a review, lemme know how y'all are liking/not liking my story.

*Also fun fact…Neville ends up marrying Hannah Abbot. I didn't know that when I named my OC Hanna. So no, my OC and Hannah are NOT the same person :)*

CHAPTER 4

Foreign Guests

Towards the end of October posters began to appear all over the school telling us that the two other schools would be arriving on the 25th. The school was buzzing with excitement as the week of their arrival drew closer. Then finally the day came, and announcements were posted all over the school grounds telling us to be sure to be in our dress robes and meet in the grand hall before the schools had the chance to arrive.

Five o'clock rolled around and the prefects were running all throughout the school announcing that everyone needed to make their way down to the grand hall. Walking down the stairs with Ginny and Luna at my side, we were amazed at the stops the school was pulling out. Everything was immaculately clean and pristine, Hogwarts banners, along with the four house banners hung everywhere.

"There're coming!" someone yelled.

The students all rushed out of the school, and into the courtyard.

"Look up there!" a student yelled.

We adjusted our eyes and on the horizon we saw an image growing and growing the closer it got to us. "Is that . . . a carriage? I asked myself out loud.

"I think it is." I heard someone behind me say. I turned around to see Neville standing there.

We watched as what we thought to be a carriage got closer and closer. When it was finally close enough to decipher, we discovered that we were correct, it definitely was a carriage. And the carriage was being pulled by what appeared to be giant horses with wings.

"STUDENTS PLEASE GO TO THE GRAND HALL AT ONCE!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

With much reluctance we returned to the Grand Hall and as it did every night, a great feast was laid out before us and the excitement that began to fill the room was alsmot too much to bear.

Halfway through the feast Dumbledore rose and announced that the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had finally arrived and were going to be presented into the great hall. Dumbledore motioned to the back and the great wooden doors to the hall swung open and in walked a group of at least 20 girls, all wearing the same matching blue uniforms. All were absolutely gorgeous and all walked with an aura of confidence and grace about them, unseen at our school. I swear every boy in the school's mouths dropped in awe of the beautiful foreign visitors.

Following behind them was a woman more enormous than Hagrid. Compared to this woman Hagrid was a dwarf! They all walked towards the head table and Dumbledore welcomed them with a warm greeting, "Welcome ladies of Beauxbatons! And we also wish to extend welcome to your headmistress, Madame Maxime . Now please, come sit as we welcome our other guests."

Dumbledore had barely finished his sentence before what I must only assume be the students from Durmstrang came bursting in. The boys marched in and were carrying staves. They began a routine of chanting and pounding their staves on the ground. They spun them over their heads, and over the heads of us sitting at our tables as well. One stick came particularly close to my head, and if I hadn't been for Ginny sitting next to me pulling my head down, well let's just say it would not have been too much of a pretty sight to say the least. They reached the head table and with a hard pound turned to face the entrance of the grand hall. We all followed their lead and turned to look towards the entrance. In stormed what appeared to be another student, followed by an older man, who I think was their headmaster.

"Is that Viktor Krum?" I heard Ron excitedly ask as he turned eyes wide and looked at anyone who would give him and answer.

"It is!" someone answered.

Dumbledore again spoke, "Welcome, proud sons of Durmstrang, along with your headmaster, Master Karkaroff. Please, have a seat and enjoy our feast!"

The hall erupted into loud chatter, everyone discussing our new arrivals. After everyone had finished eating, and the tables had been cleared, Dumbledore once again took his place at the head of the hall and said, "Now that we have all filled our bellies and minds are at ease, it is time for me to explain how this year's champions will be chosen. And to help me make this introduction, let me introduce our very own, Minister of Magic!"

The hall erupted into polite clapping as the minister entered from the back of the hall. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand before saying, "Students, it is my honor to be here, and to help Dumbledore explain how this year's competition will fall into place. As I'm sure your headmasters have already mentioned, the competition will feature one student from each school, and only students at least 17 years and old will be allowed to compete. I'm sure you are all wondering how the contestants will be selected, I shan't keep you waiting."

As he finished his sentence Hagrid got up and went into one of the hall's side rooms. He came back out pushing a large stone on a pedestal. He pushed next to the minister and move back to his seat. "Headmaster if you would do the honors." The minister said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and with a wave of his wand the stone began to melt away in a beautiful goblet. The goblet was enormous and glowed with a faint blue light. Oooh's and ahhh's began to sound around the hall but were quickly silenced by Dumbledore as he said, "Students, this is the goblet of fire, and it will choose which of you will compete in the tournament."

At this point the minister chimed in, "Do not be fooled by it's appearance, the goblet is a powerful magical object, capable of choosing which of you will be the best representative of your respective schools. The goblet will be placed in the room across the hall from this one. Remember that a strict age restriction of at least 17 is in effect; I would not like to be the person that attempts to add their name, or the name of another into the goblet. Please also keep in mind, and this is most important; once your name is placed into the goblet you have added your name to the list of possibly contenders, you cannot change your mind. It is not a decision to be made lightly but remember this; honor and glory await whomever wins."

"Now, we have all had a long day, and I'm sure our guests would like to rest. I would ask that all Hogwarts students return to their dormitories and turn in early. Oh yes, but before I let you go; the champions will be chosen on Halloween night, so please be sure to place your name into the goblet before that time. Also be aware that the dance which accompanies the tournament, the Yule Ball, will take place on Christmas night, please plan accordingly. Now, I believe the minister and I have given you plenty of things to think about, have a lovely evening, and please make sure our guests feel right at home." Dumbledore said.

The hall burst into movement and chatter, and I found myself barely able to hear myself talk. Everyone was beyond excited about our new arrivals, and I began to feel the excitement of the tournament fill my veins.


	5. Chapter 5  The Champions

**Hellooooo, anyone out there reading this? I hope so. But the only way I'll know is if you drop me some reviews! So please, I would love to hear from you guys.**

Also, I've only recently realized that I haven't given a physical description of Hanna. She has mid-back length dark brown hair, and brown eyes, nothing too horribly fancy. One outstanding quality though is her smile, it's a mega-watt smile that's infectious. She's of average weight, and short stature, only coming in at around 5'5".

That's enough of me, read on readers!

Chapter 5

The Champions

The week flew by, and to be honest I can't remember any of it. Most students were practically camping out in the room the goblet of fire was in, speculating who would be chosen from each school. Some of the younger students even spent time trying to figure out a way to beat the age-restriction barrier that Dumbledore had placed around the goblet. I don't know why they bothered, Dumbledore performed the spell, and he was without a doubt the most powerful wizard anywhere near Hogwarts.

Still students tried; the most hilarious attempt coming from the twins, Fred and George who tried to brew a potion to trick the magic. The potion didn't work however and sent them flying back into a heap on the floor. The potion also backfired on the twins and they soon resembled two old men, with long beards and haggard sounding voices. I can only imagine Madame Pomfrey's face as the two wandered into the nurses' wing.

Finally Halloween night came and Dumbledore summoned us all for the selection of the champions. The goblet had been placed in the center of the hall and we all circled around it, anxious to see who would be chosen. Dumbledore placed a shaky hand to the goblet, as if he were waiting for it to show signs of life to him.

The goblet's soon began to spurt bright blue flames and Dumbledore took a few steps back and exclaimed, "The goblet has made its decision! I would ask that the champions immediately exit through the door that Professor Moody is standing next to, in which they will be receiving their first instructions."

The blue flames suddenly erupted into a bright flash of red as it spit out the first champions name. Dumbledore read the paper and held it to his side as he said, "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students erupted into cheers and yells of congratulations as Viktor walked across the hall, and through the door in the back. Once Viktor had left, the Goblet again blasted its red flames as the second name came forth. Dumbledore caught the name with ease and read it; "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

Sobs rang out from the Beauxbatons table from the other girls, devastated they had not been chosen cried.

"Figures." I heard Ron say.

"What do you mean by that?" I heard Hermione say.

"Girls always cry when something goes bad."

"Ron…" Hermione started to say before the goblet distracted her.

Just as it had before, the goblet's fire changed to red and the final champions name floated to Dumbledore's hand. The hall was deathly silent as everyone waited to hear whose name was written on the small piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Loud cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff's table as they congratulated Cedric. "Excellent! The Champions have been chosen and…"

Dumbledore grew silent as he looked at the Goblet of Fire. The flames had not stayed blue, but had again turned bright red, throwing sparks as it threw out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached out and caught the paper. He held his hand closed before slowly opening it and reading what it said. His eyes grew large and he raised his head up and slowly said, "Harry Potter."

All of our eyes immediately went to the boy with the scar as we all sat, amazed and confused about what happened.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said again, much louder and with more panic in his voice. "Harry if you would come up here please."

Harry slowly got up and made his way to the door that the three champions had previously gone through. Hushed conversations erupted throughout the hall as we all discussed what had just happened.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall loudly said. "Students, you are all asked to return to your common rooms for the rest of the evening as the champions are given their first instructions."

After settling into the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I sat around the fire expressing our amazement and concern of the night's events.

"How is it even remotely possible that Harry's name was placed into the goblet?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Hermione quickly replied.

We stared at her confused, "Really Hermione? You're the best at figuring these things out." I said to her.

"I haven't been able to think of anything. There are so many possibilities, but the main question is, who would want Harry to compete in the tournament?" she questioned.

"I bet it was Snape." Ron bluntly stated. "We all know he's got it out for Harry."

"I guess Snape could have done it, but if he was caught…I just don't see Snape taking that kind of risk." Ginny chimed in.

"Regardless of how his name got in there, Harry has no choice but to compete. We all heard Dumbledore, if your name is chosen you are magically bound to compete." I explained. "We all just have to try and help Harry get through this, no matter what it takes, agreed?"

"Agreed." We al said in unison as the fire we sat across from crackled and popped.


	6. Chapter 6  The Golden Egg

Hey y'all. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I hope you all like it too.

Please toss me a review, lemme know what you think.

Chapter 6

The Golden Egg

The day of the first task, November 24, came and everyone was extremely excited, but also nervous. Rumor had gotten around that the first task was going to involve dragons of some kind and I was absolutely terrified. I had only seen dragons in books, and if the rumors were correct, I was going to be less than 100 feet away from one. Needless to say I was petrified.

I walked down to the arena with Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh man, this is going…this is going to be crazy." I said.

"If what Harry said is true, about the dragons, it's going to be immensely difficult. I can't believe they are letting students have anything to do with dragons." Hermione said as we reached the top of the arena and began to walk down the stairs.

"You guys are gonna go sit down there? I think I'll just watch from up here." I said nervously.

"Suit yourself." Ron said as the group continued down to a lower level.

I sat down in the very last row to the top, and as I did felt someone sit down next to me. "Didn't want you to have to sit alone." I looked over to see Neville say.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Plus, I really don't fancy the idea of being so close to dragons." He revealed.

"I'm terrified." I said with a nervous laugh. "My mother used to tell me a story when I was younger about an evil dragon that was a large province. The dragon would destroy everything in it's path, leaving cities and towns destroyed. Then the dragon would simply disappear, only reappearing some years later to do it once again."

He stared at me, a blank look on his face. I became embarrassed by my childhood fear and said, "My mother tells the story better, I didn't tell it very well."

"No, I was waiting for you to finish! I wanna know what happened to the dragon, did it keep destroying the towns." He enthusiastically asked.

"Eventually a brave and courageous warrior came and slayed the dragon. Oh what was his name…I used to know this story by heart." I explained.

"You'll remember late at night, after laying awake for hours trying to figure it out." Neville said with a laugh.

"You know what you're absolutely right. But anyway, ever since I've been just absolutely terrified of dragons. It's my one childhood irrational fear that I just can't seem to shake. Especially once I found out dragons were real! I couldn't sleep for weeks." I told him.

"I think it's definitely ok to be scared of large flying dragons that can shoot fire out of their mouths." He said.

"Yeah; so no judging me when I squeal like a little girl when the first one comes out. And NO laughing!" I said with a gentle nudge.

"Don't worry, I'd never laugh at you." Neville explained. "Unless you were absolutely hilarious, in which case I might let out a little chuckle."

"Deal." I replied.

We were interrupted when the Minister of Magic appeared out of a large tent within the arena and began saying, "Welcome to the first round of the Triwizard Tournament. We will begin the competition by showing our young wizard's bravery and cunning. All four will face a dragon, its breed determined by a random selection, and each dragon will be guarding a golden egg. Each egg will hold a vital clue for our champions to discover, which will give them a major hint for the next round. With no further hesitation, let the tournament begin!"

Right as the minister finished speaking the back arena doors swung open and in walked a group of wizards, all casting what appeared to be a calming spell at a large blue-ish dragon. The dragon followed the wizards into the middle of the arena, where a long chain was attached to its collar, and the chain was attached to a large metal stake in the floor. On one side of the arena was a small group of dragon eggs, and while the dragon was still subdued a large golden egg was placed within the group of real eggs. The dragon's controllers backed slowly out of the arena, abandoning their spells once they reached the door to exit the arena. The dragon looked around, most likely confused as to how it arrived in its current situation. The dragon had little time to acclimate as Dumbledore soon began to speak from his box seat in the stands, "Our first champion is Cedric Diggory! He will face the Sweedish Short-Snout!

Cedric soon emerged from his tent and without hesitation began casting spells. He began by using a transfiguration spell that changed a large rock into a dog. The dog worked and distracted the Short-Snout, allowing Cedric to get close to the egg. As he reached the egg the dragon's attention again turned to Cedric and he opened his mouth and a blast of hot fire flew from it's mouth.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Neville's arm, ignoring the fact that it had obviously startled him. His uncomfortableness didn't last long however and he soon was gripping my arm back. As the dragon again let out a hot breath of fire, I nuzzled my face against Neville's shoulder, shielding my eyes from the dragon's immense size.

"I'm sorry Neville, I know this is making you uncomfortable." I mumbled, my voice muffled as my face was still engulfed with Neville's shoulder.

He didn't say anything in response and I stole a peek at his face to see him staring open mouthed at the arena, completely unaware of what I'd just said.

"OH!" Neville yelled.

"What, what's happened!" I asked, whipping my face around to look.

"Cedric's face, I think the dragon burned his face!" Neville exclaimed.

My grip tightened on Neville's arm, "What? Why haven't they sent in someone to help him!"

Neville didn't answer and we both sat and watched as Cedric managed to cast a spell on himself, I assume to dull or stop the pain. He managed to maneuvered around the dragon and find his golden egg. Moments after he had retrieved the egg, the back doors to the arena swung open, and the wizards that had been subduing the dragon earlier emerged, and began casting their spells again. Following the wizards was Madame Pomfrey and another of the school's nurses. They rushed out to Cedric and quickly applied potions and spells to his face, and within a few minutes he looked up into the stands and waved, and we all cheered with the realization that he was alright.

The arena was reset, and the next dragon brought out. Dumbledore again announced, "Our second champion will be the lovely Ms. Fleur Delacour who will be facing a common Welsh Green."

Fleur took a different approach on how to deal with her dragon, and faced it head on. She quickly subdued the dragon with a spell that put the dragon to sleep. She quickly ran to the group of dragon eggs. Fleur's spell didn't last as long as she had hoped, and the dragon awoke. Just as Fleur had reached to pick up her egg, the dragon let out a blast of fire, which caught on at the bottom of her skirt.

I yelped in shock, never letting go of Neville's arm and closed my eyes tightly, waiting to hear from the crowd how Fleur ended up.

Fleur somehow managed to extinguish the flames on her skirt, and once I heard the cries of relief from the crowd I opened my eyes to see the dragon being led out of the arena. Fleur waved to the crowd and with a polite curtsey re-entered the champion's tent.

"How can she be so calm? Her skirt was just lit on fire!" I exclaimed.

"I guess adrenaline kicks in, and you have to be calm or you'd just lose it." Neville very clearly explained.

"That was way to logical an explanation. You need to be more scared, like me." I sarcastically said.

"You want me to cut off the circulation to your arm and hide in your shoulder?" he said laughing.

"Shut it you!" I exclaimed unwrapping my death grip from his arm, "I told you I'd be an interesting sight."

He wrapped his arm around mine, mocking how I was holding his arm and said, "It's ok…I'm just putting on a brave show, inside I'm shaking."

"Mhmm!" I grunted as I rearranged our arms so I was again holding his.

The third dragon was brought out, and Dumbledore again rose and said, "Third we have Viktor Krum, who will face a Chinese Fireball!"

Dumbeldore had barely finished announcing him, when Viktor came storming out of the tent and without hesitation cast a spell at the dragon. It shrieked in terror and flapped its wings and fumbled around on the ground. It appeared that he had somehow blinded the dragon. Unfortunately as the dragon was thrashing around it managed to smash some of the other eggs.

"I wonder if those were real." Neville said.

"I wouldn't mind." I quietly replied. He looked at me with wide eyes in shock; I retracted my previous statement and said, "Alright, alright I don't really mean that."

Amongst all the thrashing Viktor retrieved his eggs, raising it over his head triumphantly before retreating back into the champion's tent. The last dragon they brought out terrified me. Its physical appearance was 10x more terrifying than that of the three previous dragons. Its body was lined with horns, that looked as sharp as knives, and the wizards that were controlling it were clearly having a hard time keeping it subdued.

"Harry has to face that?" I yelled in shock. I saw nods of agreement all around me, clearly no one thought Harry stood a chance against this evil looking dragon. "This is going to be bad…very bad."

"We can go back to the school if you want." Neville said, in an attempt to comfort me.

"No, we have to be here, have to support Harry. Even though it's going to be absolutely terrifying and I might break your arm off." I blurted out.

He didn't have a chance to respond, Dumbledore began to speak, "And our last champion, Harry Potter will face the Hungarian Horntail. Students seated in the front may wish to move to the back."

A few students took Dumbledore's recommendation and moved back a few seats. Still sitting at the front were Hermione, Ron and Luna. Harry emerged and slowly entered the arena. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and I suddenly heard what sounded like Hermione's voice. I'm not sure what she yelled, but Harry looked up in her direction and nodded, casting a spell.

We all waited for something to happen, as the dragon's fascination and aggressiveness towards Harry began to grow. Soon Harry's Firebolt came soaring through the sky, and we realized Harry had summoned his broom to the arena. Harry's hesitation vanished and he quickly mounted the broom, and began flying around the dragon. Harry is a very fast and agile flier and he maneuvered around the dragon easily. Each time the dragon spotted a glimpse of Harry it shot out a hot fiery blast. Feeling the heat against my face, I began my game of hiding again and rather than hiding in Neville's arm, I hid my face on the other side of him, my cheek resting against his back.

I could hear his heart beating, and I felt each steady breath he took. His heart was racing, but his breathing was steady and calm. I tried to focus in on his breathing, in an attempt to calm myself. I also noticed that he smelt surprising good, I wondered what cologne he wore, if any. I was knocked out of my calmness and heard Neville yell, "He's done it!"

I emerged from my hiding spot and saw Harry flying high, the golden egg in his hands. Unable to control my emotions I jumped up and shouted at the top of my lungs, "GO HARRY! WOOOO!"

Neville jumped up with me, and along with the rest of the Gryffindor house we cheered Harry's name until he landed and went inside.

Dumbledore announced the scoring; Viktor and Harry were tied for first, Cedric was in second, and Fleur was in third. The first challenge was over, and all the spectators began the trek back to Hogwarts. Neville and I waited for Ron, Hermione and Luna to get to us before leaving.

"Ron…are your eyebrows gone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"Ron you should go see the nurses." Hermione said.

"Why! I like it!" he exclaimed.

"I agree Ron, you remind me of a ghost." Luna softly said.

We all stared at her, confused, after which Ron said, "On second thought, you might be right…I wouldn't want to scare anyone."

"Please Ron, you do that with or without eyebrows!" I playfully teased.

We continued our walk to the castle, and Ron began to loudly tell the story of how the dragon's fire managed to burn off his eyebrows.


	7. Chapter 7 The Yule Ball:Part 1

Hey guys, hope you're still liking it. Lemme know what you think please.

Haven't gotten many review or comments, I'm not sure if anyone's even liking this o.0 ...so please drop me a line.

Chapter 7

The Yule Ball: Part 1

With the first task over, everyone's attention shifted to Christmas celebrations and the Yule Ball. Since it was my only third year I wouldn't be able to attend the ball; unless an upperclassman invited me. I tried not to get my hopes up, but couldn't help getting excited at the thought of all the wonderful music and dancing. Midway through December most people had dates for the dance, and I all but gave up hope that someone would ask me to go with them; that is until I ran into someone I was not expecting.

One night, as I was walking back to Gryffindor tower after spending a tedious hour working on new potions Snape had taught, I ran into Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked as he stood in front of me.

"You know, you've changed a lot since the summer." He said as he looked up and down at me.

"Yeah." I said as I tried to walk away.

"You've become one of the prettiest girls in the school." He said taking a step closer to me.

"Um, thanks." I said as I again tried to slip away.

"So, do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" he asked, pinning me against the wall.

I looked at him with my eyes wide and after a few moments I said, "You're kidding? Why on earth would I go ANYWHERE with you. Just last week you were harassing Neville and I! Besides, I would never want to do anything with you; you slimy…"

"Why you…you better watch what you say to me! My father has some very powerful friends."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked with a laugh, struggling to push him away from me.

"Are you going to go with me?"

"No." I replied as I roughly pushed him away.

"How dare you refuse me!" he yelled. "You better watch yourself."

"No Draco you better watch YOURSELF. I know who your father is and what he's done. I know that he was… no scratch that… he IS a death eater and is helping You-Know-Who come back to power." I yelled.

"Why you …" Draco started to say before cut him off,

"No…I'm not done. And before you go running off to daddy, you just keep this in mind…my parents also have many friends high in the ministry, and if anything happens to me you can bet they'll find out who did it and that person will have a one way ticket to Azkaban. . .no questions asked. Now move." I said as with a hard push I got away from him. I heard him yelling after me, but was so angry and disgusted I couldn't distinguish what he was saying.

I stormed up to the Gryffindor tower and found the Fat Lady asleep. "Fairy Lights." I said. She didn't move, "Fairy Lights!" I said louder.

"Oh not now." She said sleepily, trying to make me go away.

"Look, I've said the bloody password now let me in!" I yelled.

"My goodness, fine, go in!" she said, shocked at my forwardness.

I stormed into the common room and started making my way towards my dormitory when I found myself colliding with someone. We both fell to the ground, but I quickly stood back up and continued my journey to my room to cool off.

"Hanna? Han what's the matter?" A voice called out. I ignored them and continued walking. "Whoa, Hanna stop, slow down, what's going on?"

I quickly turned around, prepared to confront the person who was keeping me from my goal, but found myself face-to-chest with Neville.

"Hanna, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this." He asked concerned.

"That rotten, slimy, monster of a…UGH!" I grunted.

"Who? What's happened?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He…he had the nerve, the absolute NERVE." I fumed.

"To do what?" he asked.

"He asked me to go with him to the Yule Ball! Me? Why on earth would he think that I would want to go with HIM! Of all people to ask me, why did it have to be him!" I finally revealed.

"He…he what?" Neville asked shocked.

"I'm so disgusted I can't see straight!" I exclaimed as I collapsed and sat on the ground.

"Calm down Hanna, it's over. I assume you turned him down?" Neville asked as he sat next to me.

"Of course I turned him down! Honestly Neville!" I replied, surprised he even had to ask.

"A lot of girls for some reason find him cute, of course those girls are always Slytherin…, forget I even asked." He tried to reason.

"I feel so disgusted that he would even be attracted to me, he told me I was one of the prettiest girls at school, and pinned me against the wall and just…ugh." I said disgusted.

"He was right about that." Neville quickly blurted out. I looked at him with a little smile, and he looked at me with a shocked expression as his face turned beat red and he said, "Wait he pinned you against the wall? That arrogant, self centered rat!"

"Exactly, how could he think I would ever go anywhere with him? He's constantly picking on all of us, giving Harry a hard time. Remember last week when he started making kissy noises behind us! He's just ridiculous!" my last statement came out as an exhausted sigh.

We both sat in silence and I soon felt that my heart had stopped racing and I had calmed down. I put my hand on Neville's back and rubbed it gently and said, "Thanks Neville, I needed to get that out. I think we're even now."

"Even?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably to my touch.

"I helped you earlier after the incident with Snape and the toads…" I reminded him.

"Oh right, I suppose we are even aren't we." He said smiling.

"Honestly Neville, thank you. It was good luck that I ran into you." I said as I stood up. "I think I'm ok now."

"Good." He answered standing up. "Well, I'm heading to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"G'night." Neville said as he started to walk towards the boy's dormitory.

"Oh Neville…" I called after him, "You still owe me that Herbology tutoring."

"Can't wait." He smiled as he turned and walked up the dormitories stairs.

I'm not sure why, but for the rest of the night, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Classes ended for the term and everyone began preparing for the ball, Christmas Eve came and it was all anyone could talk about. Most of the third years and below had left school, returning home to celebrate Christmas with their families. I decided to stay because I knew that even though I wouldn't be able to go to the ball, the experience of just being there would be something I'd never be able to participate in again.<p>

With no classes or homework to keep us busy, most of the time we all lounged around in the common room, or in the Great Hall, basically wherever we ended up meeting together.

"Oy, Neville I've seen you in McGonagall's dance class, I don't know how Ginny's going to make it out with both her feet!" Ron announced one afternoon as we were sitting outside the school.

"Don't listen to Ron, you've gotten better!" Hermione chimed in.

"Aww, Neville I won't be able to see your fancy footwork!" I teased.

"Don't worry Han, I'll make sure to save you a dance." Neville laughed.

"Neville I can't go, remember!" I announced.

"What why not?" he asked.

"I'm only a third year, and no upperclassmen asked me." I reminded him.

"Oh Han, I forgot, sorry." He replied.

"Nice job Neville!" Harry teased.

"She's in almost all of our classes, I just forgot." Neville said embarrassed.

"It's ok Neville." I said, forcing a smile.

Truth was I was really disappointed no one had asked me. Most of my friends were upperclassmen; I had hoped one of them would ask me. We all continued to talk about the next day; I continued to sit and smile, wishing I could be there to join them.


	8. Chapter 8 The Yule Ball: Part 2

Chapter 8

The Yule Ball: Part 2

The night of the ball came, and all afternoon students were shuffling about the school getting ready. Ginny and Hermione were getting ready in Hermione's dorm, and I was there helping them. They both looked stunning in their gowns; I knew no one would be able to keep their eyes off the duo. Everyone left for the ball, and I quickly found myself bored out my mind.

There was no curfew in effect, so I wandered the castle reveling in the school's empty halls and silent corridors. I soon found myself in my favorite spot, high above the school in Gryffindor tower. I leaned against the windowsill and pushed open the heavy iron window, a strong blast of cool wind blowing through my hair. A shiver ran down my back, making me smile. I loved the cold, and have always had a fondness for cold winter nights. I pulled a chair up to the windowsill and propped my head up with my hands, looking out into the courtyard.

The doors to the school were open, and light shone out into the darkness. I could hear the band playing, the roar of their guitars ripping through the silence of the night. I saw two students sneak away from the castle and giggled to myself. I could only sit and imagine the fun they were all having.

"Oh maybe I should have just gone home this Christmas." I quietly said to myself.

I wrapped my jacket into a ball, and rested my head against the windowsill; enjoying the cool breeze as it hit my face.

"Han…Hanna." I heard someone calling out to me, along with gentle nudging on my back. I slowly opened my eyes to see Neville looking down at me, "Hi there sleepy."

"Hey, what are you doing up here, why aren't you downstairs?" I sleepily asked.

"It's been over for a little while, it's 4am I came up here to try and wind down." He told me.

"4am, geez." I yawned, laying my head back against my jacket. "So, how was it?"

"It was amazing! It started out with some classical songs and then the Weird Sisters came out to play, I don't think I've ever had such a great time!" he excitedly exclaimed.

"That's great Neville, did Ginny have fun?" I asked, trying to hide my jealously.

"I think so…I did step on her feet a few times though." he answered embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sure you were fine." I said smirking.

"Oh no, it was bad,"

"Well, let's see it." I said slowly sitting up and turning to look at him.

"What? No." he argued.

"C'mon you said you'd save me a dance." I argued back, standing up.

"There isn't even any music."

"My Dad and I used to do this all the time, I'll hum a song come on." I continued to argue, walking up to him, and putting my hands up ready to dance. He reluctantly agreed and placed his hands up to match mine. We moved in close to each other at joined our hands together. I placed my other hand on his upper back, and he did the same to mine.

"First off, you have more control with your hand lower, in the nape of back." I told him, moving his hand lower down my back. I saw his face get nervous and trying to ease his nervousness continued my instruction, "Now, watch my feet and follow my moves…One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three…" We moved slowly in the tower, and he gained more confidence with each round I counted. After a few minutes of counting I started humming, and soon found myself lost in our dance.

"What song is that?" he asked.

"Oh, when I was younger my Dad would let me stand on his feet and we'd dance together, he would always hum this song. It's from the Disney movie, Cinderella, it's called "Once Upon A Dream." I admitted.

"Very cute."

"I've also found that concentrating on the music and letting your feet just do their own thing can help you dance better, for example we've been dancing for at least 10 minutes, and you haven't stepped on my feet once." I told him, proud of my pupil's progress.

"Wow you're right." He said smiling. "Thank you teacher."

"Anytime student, don't forget to practice. Now are you ready for the ultimate lesson?" I asked.

"There's more? I suppose I am."

"It's just a simple dip, you bend forward, and I lean back. Try it slowly; don't want to end up on the floor." I instructed. He slowly dipped me down and not knowing what to do next, we stayed in that position for the next few moments, I laughed and said, "Now pull me back up!"

He quickly obliged and pulled me up so fast I had to throw my free hand against his chest to steady myself. I stood, catching my breath, and looked up into his eyes and said, "A little too fast there strong guy."

"Sorry." He apologetically answered.

"Try it again, and this time pull me up a little slower." I instructed him. We danced for a few more minutes and Neville was doing really well. Neville yawned and I laughed at him and said, "Boring you to sleep hmm?"

"Long night." He said yawning again.

"To bed with you!" I ordered, giving him a quick hug and pointing towards the tower exit.

"Such a slave driver." He said shaking his head. We left the tower and went to our dormitories for some much needed sleep.


End file.
